Dear Old Shiz
by Tempsqa
Summary: More rambles of the trios days at Shiz right? Wrong! Let's take a step back in time and see what happened in Shiz when Melena was there, rating due to bad language, Oslena
1. First day of school

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It is Oslena :) of course it is! :P I'm glad you enjoy my stories, it makes me feel like a good writer tehe ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: Yes :) I thought it'd be a nice twist to the story**

**So, I asked my English teacher if I could write fan fiction for my short story and he said yes :D so I'm rewriting 'Secrets' in a English class sort of way if you get what I mean :P I got my Shiz university hoodie today and am wearing it right now (how appropriate :P) does anybody know why 'My Emerald' didn't show on the Wicked fan fiction thingy? the last one it shows from me is 'Secrets' :/ oh well. I nearly didn't start this tonight due to having to write my drama portfolio but I chose to do this :D if anybody knows any information about Jeannie Once or Renee it would be highly appreciated, lol! Anywho, I hope you enjoy :D**

"Dear old shiz" Melena sighed looking at the school in front of her. She hadn't wanted to go to this school, but her father hadn't given her much choice. She tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and walked towards the building "Melena Skarr" she said to the woman in charge of room assignments

"Ah, yes; you'll be in room A06" she said with a smile "welcome to Shiz!"

Melena gave a weak smile back "thanks" she said grabbing her room key and walking down the hall.

...

"Hey baby, you have any munchkin in you?" a boy from Melena's class jeered

Melena looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow to show her disinterest "No" she said shortly

"would you like some?" he and his friends erupted in laughter

Melena rolled her eyes "Leave me alone, jerk!"

"learn to take a compliment!" the boy retorted before returning to his seat

"Alright class, today we're going to learn how to prepare a work space safely, for potion making" Professor Owler said from the front of the class, his name said it all really, he was an owl. But most teachers at Shiz were animals.

The boy who had been hassling Melena earlier yelled out to the teacher "will we be making love potions?" he sneered

"No, not anytime soon at least" Professor Owler replied calmly

"That's okay" the boy snarked, Melena could sense another joke arising "I already know how to make love really well"

Melena turned in her chair and faced the boy "Aw, maybe one day you'll actually have someone else join you" she said with a smirk before turning towards the chalk board again, Professor Owler was trying his hardest not to join in the laughter that filled the room

"Is that an offer?" the boy asked leaning forward and laying his lips on her neck. Melena flung her fist into the young mans face "You crazy bitch!" the boy shouted

"Miss Skarr" Professor Owler said "I want you to know that I personally agree with your actions towards that boy" Melena gave the professor a quick smile "but I'll have to send you to principal Crawford none the less"

Melena's face fell a little "It's fine" she said lifting her bag onto her back and walking out the door

...

Melena sat across the table from the crow, who was the schools principal, "sent to me on your first day, Miss Skarr? I hope you don't plan to make a habit of this"

"Sir, I merely acted in self defe-"

"there is no excuse for violence, Miss Skarr!" Melena crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, deciding it would be better for her to stay silent "Now, you must attend a detention after school today" Melena rolled her eyes "but other than that; you're free to go"

Melena flung her bag on and walked fast out of the office, scared of what she'd do if she didn't leave soon. As she opened exited the office her body collided with another's resulting in the other persons books flying everywhere "I-I'm so sorry" Melena said looking up into the other persons eyes as they scurried for the books on the ground; He was a nerdy boy with deep brown eyes and raven hair in a neat mob upon his head "I never look where I'm going" she said with a smile

"a trait we share" the boy chuckled "my name's Oscar by the way, what's yours?"

"Melena" she liked this boys attitude, nothing like the idiots from her class

"So, Melena, any chance you could point me in the direction of the class I'm supposed to be in?" Oscar said warmly, his eyes smiling at the young girl

"It depends what class you have" Melena admitted "I've only been here for a few days myself"

"Potion making"

"Oh, I know that one!" Melena said with a smile "I was just on my way there now actually"

**Whoever guesses who the dick head boy is wins! :D (I don't know what, but hey :)) I hope you like this new story :) don't forget to review xo**


	2. Foam party

**OMO, thank you for all your reviews! 6 on just one chapter :o (and the fifty million from Elphabalover101 :P) it honestly made my day, keep them coming! :D so many guessed who the boy was correctly haha, it _was_ kinda obvious though so :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Glad you like it :D thanks heaps! :)**

**James Birdsong: Thank you very much :)**

**Elphabalover101: Who doesn't like Starbucks? :P yes, she's pregnant :) I laughed at the difference between two of your reviews like how the first was like Dorothy! then the second Dorothy? haha same word repeated but says so much :P Only Elphaba and the triplets can see her because they're magical :) Fiyero begins to see Dorothy because he was touched by a magical being/died for a small while and yeah the typical I can see dead people now story :P Well, he does remember, it's just, the Shadow takes away the memories he know will cause people harm when they're forgotten kind of thing? you get me? haha he sure did :) if it was Oskarr then it would be a first name and a last name mix and it sounds too one sided (Oscar) plus I think Oslena is cute! :D**

**ThroppSister: I think you're like the only one who didn't guess who the person was :P but no it's not Avaric's dad :P thank you :) I'm glad you like it**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: you'll have to read and find out :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: Hehehe, I knew you'd figure it out :D I'm glad you like it ^.^**

"What are you doing sitting with the nerd?" Melena heard from behind her "come sit with us, babe" two hands lay on her shoulders

Ugh! this jerk again? she turned and looked up at the boy "unless you want a repetition of potion making class, I would take your hands off of me" she said in a calm voice

"Fine, whatever" the boy said backing off "sit at the nerd table, I'll get you eventually" he said with a smirk, walking off

Melena rolled her eyes "doubt it" she mumbled, she looked up at Oscar "I'm sorry about that" she said "if you hadn't guessed, he was the one that landed me in the Principal's office

Oscar chuckled "Why, what did you do?"

"Well" Melena began "he kissed my neck without my permission, so I punched him in the face!" she said smiling before taking a sip of her drink

"He did what?" Oscar asked in awe "what a freak! I'm glad you punched him, maybe try harder next time, his nose isn't quite broken" he chuckled, he turned his head and saw the boy staring at Melena "one thing's for sure" he said, turning back to Melena "he definitely likes you"

"Ugh, tell me something I don't know!" she replied "he's not exactly my type though" she said looking at the boy, sending his head snapping back to his friends "I prefer nice guys" she said her eyes returning to Oscar with a smile "I'd rather be treated right than be some jerks eye candy"

Oscar smiled at her "that's good to know"

...

"Woah woah woah!" Melena laughed as the purple liquid spilled from the beaker "I think we did something wrong" she chuckled as the reaction slowed

Oscar scooped up some of the foam "Wrong? what's wrong with a foam party?" he said throwing the handful at Melena with a laugh

"Alright class, may I have your attention please?" Professor Owler called from the front of the classroom, Oscar and Melena's heads snapped to the front of the class, small purple piles of foam resting on their heads "the potion you made was indeed not a potion" he said with a smile "it was merely some baking soda and vinegar with a hint of purple dye" his eyes moved to Melena and Oscar "I see some of us made the best out of the mess" he said with a chuckle

Melena gave a small giggle "I-I'm sorry Professor"

"No need to be sorry my dear" Professor Owler said with a smile and kind eyes "I'm glad to see students enjoying my class"

Oscar scooped up another pile of purple foam, smacking it into Melena's face "we're having a great time" he chuckled

...

Melena's roommate Larena was humming a tune to herself and writing in her journal when the door suddenly swung open and a beaming Melena walked in "What's got you so happy?" Larena asked, smiling at the young girl

"Oh Larena" Melena cooed "I think I'm starting to have feelings for somebody" her smile widened

"It's not that Frexspar Thropp is it?" Larena asked

"Oh gross!" Melena said wrinkling up her face "No no no, he is such a jerk!" Melena's face turned back to it's beaming state "no, I'm talking about the new boy; Oscar Diggs" she fell onto her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling "I don't know what it is. We just, have a connection"

"Well, I hope he treats you right!" Larena said beaming

Melena turned her face towards her roommate "You're assuming that these feelings are mutual"

"Well, you said you have a connection. If you feel it, surely he does as well!"

**So, yeah :) don't forget to review xo (make my day again? :D)**


	3. Annual dance

**I'm sorry for not updating last night, I'm staying with my mum and her internet was being horrible last night**

**Lunar Sunsets: Yes, it would be better, but then there'd be no story line :P**

**ThroppSister: It's okay :P I understand your thinking, and yeah I thought I'd add her in **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yes, it's his actual name, well actually it's ****Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs :) I did some research ^.^ I love it! it's so warm and fluffy! and oh no silly non Wicked fans tehe**

******Elphaba'sGirl: I'm going to say yes just because that's an amazing idea and explains why she takes her to Glinda's mums house in Secrets and I did some research and Glinda's mum was named Larena which was freakishly close to Learra and I edited my last chapter so that it was Larena :D thank you heaps for the suggestion :D**

******Cyberchao X: I'm not making you read any story? undertaking? what? In Melena's eyes Frex was a better choice, since he was only abusive after the miscarriage she kinda thought he'd be different if a baby were to come along I guess, she didn't know she'd come out green lol I like it spelled Elphaba :) Fabala is just what her family call her (I think it's from the book) I know :) Nessa with no arms might not work on stage :P I'm guessing you got the reference :P why dam me?**

******I got _heaps_ of emails yesterday then woke up to more today OMO! thank you guys so much, keep at it! tehe it makes me feel special :D **

"You're rather quiet" Oscar's roommate Marillot said

Oscar gave a small chuckle "The one time you actually listen to me is when I'm not saying anything!"

"I noticed the lack of background noise" Marillot joked "but really; what's up?"

Oscar sighed "I think I've fallen in love"

Marillot seemed shocked "Love is a strong word" he reminded him

"I know" Oscar breathed "but, there's no other words to describe how I feel"

Marillot smiled at his love smitten roommate "can I at least know who this girl is?"

"I don't know if you'll know her. Although she is very popular!"

"Oh, you've fallen in love with a popular girl" Marillot cringed

"No, no, no. It's not like that!" Oscar said before giving a small sigh "we have this bond, we're like- no, you're probably right, I'm stupid for falling for a popular girl" Oscar said turning in his bed, tears stinging his eyes

...

Melena and two of her friends, Karla and Cezerm, were walking through campus when they came across one of the school's bulletin boards "Shiz University's annual school dance" Cezerm read with a smile

"Oh! this is exciting!" Karla said "and it says that it's snow themed!" the two girls looked to Melena who was just staring at the poster and smiling "What, or should I ask whom, is that smile for?" Karla asked with a giggle

Melena's cheeks began to burn and she tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear "Nobody" she said with a small giggle, Karla and Cezerm gave her a look of disbelief and she lowered her head to hide her cheeks "Okay, okay. There is this _one_ boy" she said smiling even wider "but I don't even know if he feels the same"

Cezerm put her arm around Melena "He'd be crazy if he didn't!" she said with a smile, she looked over to Karla and the two smiled at each other, they were going to find out who this boy was and they were going to get him to ask her to the dance.

...

"Did you see the new notice on the bulletin board this morning?" Melena asked as she sat down beside Oscar in potion making class

Oscar smiled when he saw her "No, I don't think I did"

"The school's having their annual dance in a couple of weeks"

"Oh?" Oscar said raising his eyebrows "you going with anyone?"

Melena bit her lip nervously "Well, there's this one guy I really like, but I'm not sure if he likes me that way"

"he'd be crazy not to" he replied with a small smile, he knew that this guy Melena was referring to wasn't him

She sighed and smiled weakly "He is crazy, that's one of the things I like about him" it fell silent between the two for a while then Melena decided to ask "So are you gonna go, got any special girl you're wanting to ask?"

Oscar chuckled "A very special girl indeed" he said with a smile "but she's out of my league and already likes someone else"

Melena's heart fell "Oh- Oh okay"

...

"Okay, so she did seem to be very flustered about this boy, so he has to be hot right?" Cezerm started

"Right!" Karla replied "and hot boys at Shiz? that reduces our list massively"

"Polabra Collins?" Cezerm suggested

"No, he and Melena hardly talk"

"Highmuster Upland?"

"Aren't he and Larena Arduenna together?"

"Oh yeah that's right- Oh! I know! Frexspar Thropp!" Cezerm beamed "they've had that flirting thing going on since day one!"

"Oh of course!" Karla said, hitting her head with her hand "why didn't I think of that?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Saved

**ThroppSister: Karla and Cezerm are a bit slow on the uptake :P so are Oscar and Melena I guess tehe, I hope this chapter will stop you from yelling at the characters :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Her friends are silly :P I hope this chapter makes you feel better :P**

**Prepare to hate Frex even more :) I finally finished my drama portfolio! :D I love drama, but I hate the theory side of it :o anywho, hope you enjoy the story;**

Melena was on a mission, she was going to ask Oscar to the dance. She didn't care how it made her look anymore, she knew he liked someone else but maybe since he thought the other girl was out of his league he'd settle for her? she could hope!

"Hey baby!" came a voice from behind her "you're looking smokin'!"

Melena spun around and faced the Munchkin "Ugh! how many times do I have to tell you, Frex? I'm not interested!"

Frex began stepping closer to Melena "Well, that would be a lot more convincing if your two best friends hadn't just told me that you wanted to go to the dance with me"

She was going to _kill_ those two! "Uh, Frex, I think there's been some misunde-"

Frex lay a finger onto Melena's lips "Shhhh, don't worry baby, I know how you work" he said with a smirk "Treat em mean to keep em keen, right?"

"That is _not_ what's going on" Melena said pushing Frex's hand off her lip

Frex clutched the sides of Melena's arms, his bony fingers digging into her skin as she cried with pain "You're lying!" he muttered "I always get what I want, and I want you!" Frex's grip began to tighten

there was no denying that Frex was a strong man! his fingers felt like dull blades slicing her skin "Help me! someone help me please!" she called out before blacking out from the pain. The last thing Melena saw was a blurred image of a boy with black hair run over and tackle Frex to the ground, groans of pain were heard but then there was darkness, black, nothing.

...

Melena woke, her vision blurred and her head throbbing, she let out a moan as the world began clearing around her, was somebody holding her hand? she turned and saw Oscar beside her in a chair, fast asleep, his hand in hers. "Oscar?" Melena asked drowsily "Oscar, wake up" she repeated, squeezing his hand

Oscar's eyes fluttered open and he realized that his hand was still in Melena's, he removed it immediately "I'm sorry, I-I... are you okay?"

Melena smiled weakly "I'm fine, thanks to you!"

"I swear, when I saw him handling you like that" Oscar's eyes turned dangerous "and you- you looked like you were in so much pain. I don't regret what I did, not one bit"

"What? What did you do?" Melena only remembered Oscar tackling Frex, what had he done after she blacked out?

"I broke his nose" Oscar said with a smile "an improvement I think personally!"

Melena smiled up at him "My hero" she chuckled

"Uh, Melena" Oscar started, suddenly looking nervous "I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but, uh, the annual dance, would you like to go? with me? I mean if you and that other guy are going together that's cool but if you're not..."

Melena smiled motioning him closer to her with her finger "wanna hear a secret?"

Oscar moved closer to her, a little confused "sure, I guess"

Melena wrapped her arms around Oscar's neck and kissed him deeply "_You_ were the other guy"

...

"Wow, Melena!" Larena gasped "you look... wow!"

Melena was dressed in a mid length emerald green dress with black heels, her chestnut hair lay in ringlets around her face, she giggled "Do you think Oscar will like it?" she asked, doing a small twirl

"Are you kidding me?" Larena asked "he's going to drop dead when he see's you!"

Melena smiled at her roommate "What about Highmuster? he won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Larena was dressed in a short to mid length hot pink dress, black heels also, her hair in a tight bun, two bits of hair on either side framing her face

Larena giggled "Well, I hope not. I spent a lot of money to look this good"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Nerd

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating and then this being short but I've been focusing on my drama assessment and I just returned home from it :) Oh! and my old year nine English teacher (I'm year thirteen now :P) asked if he could have a copy of my creative writing version of 'Secrets' and today he came up to me and told me it was really good and he was going to read it to his class and try make it an exemplar for coming years :D I told my mum this and she wasn't even slightly shocked :P she's like "you've always been good with your stories" not even a well done, gosh! lol jk I'm thinking of doing a combined degree on English and Drama in uni :) yes no maybe so? okay, I'll stop rambling now ^.^**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, thank you for that! :D I thought an emerald dress would add irony :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm glad you liked the chapter :3 yeah, Frex is just poopy! :P**

**ThroppSister: So you don't want to yell at Karla and Cezerm? you may after this chapter *shifty eyes***

**Lunar Sunsets: he's protecting the woman he loves! :3 **

"Alright everyone" the DJ spoke into the microphone "it's time for the slow dance! grab your partner and pull them in tight!"

The hall filled with the song 'My Heart Will Go On' and the couples began to dance. Melena wrapped her arms around Oscar's neck and his wrapped around her waist.

"I still can't believe you agreed to come with me" Oscar said softly, staring into Melena's eyes

"I still can't believe you asked" she said with a smile before pulling him into a kiss, they seperated and Melena looked mischievously into Oscars eyes "Oz! I don't think I'll ever get used to that!"

"I hope not" Oscar said pulling her in again

...

They lay there, together, pressed up against each other staring at the night sky "Where are you from?" Melena asked suddenly

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked, turning to face her

"I mean, I know that you're not a munchkin, and I don't think you're a skeezer, I would of noticed you back home"

"Well, the truth is I'm not from around here" Oscar said turning his head back to the night sky "I- I ran away from home and- well, I ended up in Oz"

Melena propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Oscar "You're not from Oz?"

"No" Oscar said looking up at her "I'm from another world altogether" he smiled at her "I'll take you there one day"

Melena lay back down and snuggled into Oscar "You better!"

...

"Are you only just getting in?" Larena asked cross legged on her bed in her pajamas as Melena walked through the door

"Uh... yeah" Melena said with a giggle

Larena gasped "You didn't...?"

"Oh no no no!" Melena reassured her roommate "we just lay under the stars and talked" a dreamy smile spread over her face as she remembered how she felt snuggled up to him, his arm around her, their body warmth becoming one

Larena waved her hand in front of Melena's face "Hellooooo? earth to Melena!"

"Oh, sorry!" Melena giggled, her cheeks burning "I was just... thinking"

Larena smiled teasingly "You're really smitten aren't you" she chuckled

"Actually" Melena began "I think I'm in love!"

...

"Hey girls!" Melena smiled, sitting beside Karla and Cezerm

"So" Karla said with a mischievous smile "did somebody special ask you to the dance?"

"Yes, actually" the two girls beamed at Melena, but her gaze hardened "no thanks to you two though"

Cezerm was obviously confused "... no... thanks?"

Melena finished the mouthful of sandwich she had taken then continued "I thought it was quite obvious. I _hate_ Frexspar Thropp!"

The girls eyes fell to the floor "W-we thought maybe it was an act..." Karla stammered

Cezerm's sight quickly set itself back to Melena, a quizzical look washing over them "Then who's this special guy you went to the dance with?"

a smile returned to Melena's face and her cheeks began to glow "Oscar Diggs"

the girls looked shocked, no, it was more than that, they looked repulsed "You have a thing for that, that... _NERD?!_"

Melena was took hurt to her friends comments "He happens to be the best ma-"

"Melena! he's a nerd! you don't belong with a nerd! you're popular remember!"

Melena stood, snatching up her lunch "I'd rather be happy than popular!" she said harshly "now if you excuse me; I'm going to go have lunch with my _'nerd'_ boyfriend"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**This is quite a short chapter but like many times my brain just isn't working :o **

**ThroppSister: I actually write this after I write the chapter :P helps me to get an understanding of how long my actual chapter is since these beginning things often differ in size etc :) so that's how I knew lol the star scene was pretty cute hehe**

**Elphaba'sGirl: 'cause they're both considered popular but fall in love with a nerd even though they could have their pick of the popular crowd? :P I didn't realize how alike they actually were until you mentioned it, I can see what you mean though **

**Lunar Sunsets: Nerds are cute though! ^.^ tehe and thank you :D I talked to my recent english teacher about it today and he seemed to like it too so yaaay!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I only wrote up to when Frex (or "Frank") starts to act differently because he finds out about the baby, I didn't know how I could make the rest of the story nonmagical, and it seemed like a good ending :D I kept Melena and Oscar's names the same though. Oh! do you know how _weird_ it is discussing that part where Frex leads her to the bedroom, with a teacher? lol! it was an important part though so :P (sorry, rambling)**

**I'm exhausted due to a "friend" so I don't have much to say. Enjoy the story;**

Oscar looked down at the bottle his doctor had given to him _'Red elixr; dulls physical pain for 10-12 hours. CAUTION: product may stain' _he walked over to the mirror and poked out his tongue; yup, it was red, not just tongue red, it was _red_ red. _knock knock knock_ Oscar's head swung to the door to his room "Just a minute!" he called propping the bottle in his draw "Oh, Melena!" he smiled after opening the door "what can I do for you gorgeous?" he said planting a small kiss on her cheek

Melena smiled, closing her eyes briefly to soak in the gentle feel of his lips on her skin "I just needed to see you" she said softly tears brimming in her eyes

Oscar pulled her into his chest and she began to sob "Shhhh shhhh, what's wrong?" he asked stroking her long chestnut hair

Melena sniffed "My chauvinistic so called friends" she began "all they care about is their clique, they don't understand what love is"

"What did they do to you?" Oscar asked tensing up "I swear I'll-"

"Oscar, no!" Melena said quickly, removing her face from his chest and locking her eyes on his "I-it's really not worth it"

"Oh, my darling" Oscar begun "anything to do with you is worth it"

...

"So, I'm guessing you're going to tell me nothing happened again?" Larena chuckled as Melena attempted to sneak into their room at 5am

Melena's cheeks flushed red "Well..." she began "I could, but I wouldn't want to lie to you"

Larena let out a squeal "No way! Oh my Oz, what was it like?"

"Shhhh" Melena giggled "you'll wake the people beside us"

"I don't care! tell me tell me tell me!" Larena propped herself up on her knee's and waited eagerly

"Well, I was upset about my bitchy friends and went and cried on his shoulder..."

...

Oscar and Melena sat on one of the park benches that were scattered around campus, snuggling into a deep embrace "Oh, if it isn't beauty and the beast" Frex sneered walking over "I'm sorry to disappoint, but no matter how many times you kiss him, he won't turn into a prince"

"Maybe I like beasts" Melena replied, smacking her lips against Oscars firmly. She snuggled into his neck "maybe I'm a bit of a beast myself"

"Do you know what I like?" Frex asked "I'll give you a hint! it's close to beast" his eyes moved to Melena's chest

Oscar stood and walked over to Frex, he was the taller of the two and could easily make Frex afraid "Why don't you leave us alone, Frex? I know you have feelings for Melena, but she chose _me_. The quicker you accept that the better" he grabbed Melena's hand "come on Mel, let's get away from this creep!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. I look like a moose!

**I apologies for the length but.. yeah. I just really suck at writing worthwhile length chapters :P oh well**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Well, he doesn't exactly need to keep hold of the red so he didn't have it when Melena asked**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You will find out in good time! :D hehe but yes he is a creep!**

**ThroppSister: In which fic? lol, I have a lot of hospital scenes :o, lol everybody's like Fiyero! :P**

_Elixir is a potion used to dull pain. Different colours of Elixir are used for different types of pain; Red is used for physical pain, blue for emotional pain and on the rare occasion that the pain is both, a green Elixir is used. Elixir stains easily and cannot be removed from clothing or skin._

"What are you looking at?" Melena asked, resting her hand on his shoulder

Oscar smiled "Just researching the stuff the doctor gave me"

"Why did he give you that anyway?" Melena asked "I thought _you_ gave _Frex_ the broken nose"

Oscar chuckled "Oh, I _did_. The Elixir is for the finger I broke when I punched him, didn't realize Munchkins had such thick skulls!"

"They don't" Melena giggled "but Frex does!" the pair chuckled and then caught eyes "I'm so lucky to have you" she said with a smile

Oscar pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her "You will always have me" he said nuzzling into her neck "well, as long as you still want me"

Melena cupped his cheek and pulled him into a long deep kiss "I will always want you"

...

Melena and Oscar sat in potion making class awaiting Professor Owler to begin his lecture, Melena looked over to Karla and Cezerm and received sharp looks of disgust, Melena moved closer to Oscar and lay a hand on his leg and looking into his eyes, he kissed her on the forehead and Melena turned back to the girls with a smirk. She wasn't going to let her "friends" get to her

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Owler spoke from the front of the class "we will be making a truth spell today, I want you all to get out your notebooks and pens to write down the instructions"

...

Larena, Nessa and Melena erupted into a fit of giggles as they looked into their bathroom mirror, Nessa was Larena's friend and she had come around for a sleepover. They had had a competition to see who could give the other the most "attractive" looking makeover;

"I- I- I look like a clown!" Nessa said between laughs

"And I look like a moose!" she laughed observing the tiny buns that sat on her head, she began to make moose noises

"Hello Miss Moose" Larena began "I am Miss- I- I don't really know what I am" she said sending all three into another fit of giggles

There was a knock on the door "Hello? anybody in there?"

"Oh, Oz! that's Highmuster!" Larena said desperately "quick, tell him I'm not here! I don't want him to see me like this"

"I'm not much better" Melena reminded her "but I'll bear it!" she finished with a small giggle before skipping to the door, Larena and Nessa remaining in the bathroom

"Oh, hi! is La- Melena?!" Highmuster asked attempting to stifle a laugh "what on earth have you been doing?"

Melena let out a small giggle "experimenting?" she said raising an eyebrow "now why was it you came around?"

"Oh, yes! Larena" he said with a smile "is she around? I was thinking of asking her on a date this evening"

Melena's eyes darted to the bathroom very briefly "Uh, sorry, I haven't seen her. If I do, I'll tell her you dropped in" she said with a smile

"Okay, thank you!" Highmuster smiled before walking back down the hallway

"So, you and Highmuster, eh?" Melena said after closing the door

Thre two other girls emerged from the bathroom, Larena's cheeks flushing red, even under the mountain of makeup caked on her face "we started dating yesterday" she giggled

...

A boiling pot of blue liquid sat in front of Oscar, he needed a back up just in case Melena didn't agree. Oscar sighed, why did he have to find the love of his life in a completely different world? he lay his head on the board he was using to prepare the ingredients and began to sob

**Why is Oscar upset you may ask? well, you'll have to wait till next chapter ^.^ don't forget to review xo**


	8. Promise? Promise

**I've written this in class so I'll probably write another chapter tonight :) depending on how quickly you guys review ^.^**

**ThroppSister: Oh staaaahp :3 Oscar and Melena weren't at the hospital, they were just in a room lol but I can see why you thought they were :P have you read secrets? it tells you :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Maybe *shifty eyes* is your favourite pairing Fiyeraba? most people don't even think of Oslena I think, they just see it as an affair, but I wanted to write a back story because there must be a reason that he only ever gave Melena a bottle right? :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Aw, thanks :3 I'm glad you liked it hehe **

**Lunar Sunsets: your review made me giggle ^.^ hehe**

**Most of you guessed why Oscar was upset so yeah, enjoy :)**

Melena walked over to Oscar and lay a kiss on his cheek before sitting down next to him "Hey there, handsome" she smiled

Oscar smiled back weakly "Hey, gorgeous"

Melena noticed the difference in Oscar and became concerned "Hey" she began, placing her hand on his shoulder "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" he stammered "I'm fine, don't worry"

"Oscar, I kno-"

"I said I'm fine!" Oscar said slamming his book closed and walking out of the classroom

everybody was now staring at Melena, including their teacher "I'm sorry for that Professor" Melena said, her voice shaking a little "I-I'll go talk to him" she swung her bag onto her back and raced out of the room

...

"What was all that about?" Melena shouted, seeing Oscar sitting on a park bench, his head in his hands

Oscar raised his head and looked up at her "Melena, don't wo-"

"Oscar, you are my boyfriend and I love you, of _course_ I'm going to worry!" Melena continued shouting "especially when you do something so out of character like that!"

Oscar's vision sunk back down to the ground "I'm sorry" he said with a sad, soft voice

Melena sat beside him and grabbed his hand "You have nothing to be sorry about" she said giving his hand a small squeeze "just tell me what's upsetting you... _please!_"

Oscar let out a sigh and looked into Melena's eyes "I have to go home" he said sadly "this might sound stupid, but I had a dream. I had a dream that my family was in trouble and it felt so real!" a small glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes "will you come? come with me, please"

Melena was taken aback by what he had said "I-I don't know, school is important and..."

Oscars eyes lowered to the pavement once again "I thought as such"

Melena looked at Oscar sadly, he looked so sad, she hated seeing him so sad "But you're more important" Oscar rose and looked at Melena hopefully a small smile on his face "of course I'll go with you! I love you" the two leaned in and embraced in a deep loving kiss.

...

"You're leaving?" Larena asked, sorrow building in her eyes

Melena nodded "In a week"

"But you can't go! You-you're my best friend"

Melena was shocked "Me? what about Nessa?"

Larena's eyes lowered "She's acting really strange lately" she began "and plus, I've always felt closer to you" she said, smiling weakly

Melena returned her smile "you're my best friend too"

"Really?" Larena asked, obviously not expecting this response

"Of course! to be completely honest; you're my only friend, besides Oscar"

"You've got ple-"

"I mean _real_ friends"

Larena smiled sadly at her roommate, suddenly remembering what they had been talking about "Then don't go! _please_"

"I'm not going forever" Melena reminded her "I'll be back after we sort out stuff with his family"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. I've got 99 panties and a lacy thong

**Okay, I cringed after reading the word count to this chapter but I'm nearing the end and I have this OCD thing about making things into multiples of 5, so the next chapter will probably be the last :o then it's back to the drawing or rather writing board, lol!**

**Lunar Sunsets: I find it funny how you still just review as a guest :P yes, Larena is Glinda's mother :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oz! that _was_ a while ago :o I still feel so bad about that... I was just getting back to school though so... hehe yay I've never been anybody's twinzie before :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Okay, no lying, I read your review while waiting for my bus home and I swear everybody thinks I'm some looney now! I laughed so hard :') but yes I agree she should of done that tehe**

**Fun fact: after uploading my last chapter, it was nearly bell time and my teacher was like "finish off your games and log out" and I just laughed and was like "to be fair, I wasn't playing games! I was writing fan fiction" ^.^**

**Since I haven't been doing work in his class lately (haven't needed to, he sets very broad due dates) I should at least promote his books for him :) if you're interested in the social sciences go check him out! . /browse/author/334665-roydon-agent/ :) **

Conversation was going wild over at the 'cool' table "Oh my Oz! have you guys heard?" Cezerm asked "Melena running away with nerd boy!" the group erupted with laughter

"Y'know, I don't understand her" Karla spoke up "she was queen bitch, I mean she pretty much ran the school! but she gave it all up for her nerdy boyfriend and her dorky roommate!"

another one of the 'popular girls', Swelerm, piped up "I think she might be a little- y'know..." she made a whistling sound while twirling her finger beside her head, the group erupted into laughter once more

Frex didn't make a sound, he hated what they were saying about Melena, he hated what he had _done_ to Melena. All the other girls Frex had been with in the past loved his personality, they told him he was a 'real man' but not Melena, no, she was different. He'd have to work hard to get her, and he was running out of time!

...

"Hairbrush?"

"Check!"

"Oz-pod?"

"Checkamundo!"

"Underpants?"

"Oz! how many pairs should I take?" Melena asked, looking up from her suitcase "I have no idea how long we're there for!"

Larena retrieved a pair of silk panties from Melena's draw "Take them all!" she said beginning to chuck multiple pairs in Melena's direction. She took out a lace g-string, laughed, and began twirling it around her head "I've got ninety nine panties and a lacy thong!"

Melena jumped to her feet and chased Larena around the room "Give them back!" she giggled

"Nope, nuh uh, not happening!" Larena jeered

Melena gave up her heist and ran to Larena's dresser, pulling out a pair of pink satin underwear "What are these?" she asked, propping the undies on her head "an eye patch?"

It was at this point that Oscar entered the room, he stared at the girls a while before cracking with laughter "Why?" Oscar asked "why in Oz do you have underwear on your head?"

Melena did a catwalk walk over to Oscar "Baby, this is the latest style" she said in a diva voice "don't I look sexy? doesn't it add some _mystery?_"

Oscar pulled her into him and removed the underwear from her face "You're a freak, Melena Skarr!"

"But I'm your freak, Oscar Diggs!" she chuckled before leaning in and kissing him

...

Frex added a drop of the pink potion they had learned to make in class to the bottle of ice tea he had kept ready, Melena would be gone in a couple of days, he had to hurry!

**Sorry again for length, don't forget to review xo**


	10. Ice tea

**So, last chapter :) I'm interested to see the response I'll get from this chapter **

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm not judging you :P I just think it's funny ^.^ who hasn't put underwear on their head? lol**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It is, last chapter sorry :o uh, you're really not gonna like this chapter **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Good plan :P hehe, it's alright I think people already knew I was crazy anyway ^.^**

**So yeah, my body woke itself up at 4am and since my brain is used to waking up at 6 it's like "oh yeah lets read your reviews like you do every morning" and eventually I realized it was Saturday and I could sleep but then when I woke up at like 2pm I was really upset 'cause I already read my reviews, lol! anywho, enjoy! (well, try to :P)**

It was the day! the day Melena would leave and spend her life with Oscar, she could hardly wait! "Larena Larena Larena!" Melena chanted shaking her roommate awake "wake uuup! lets go have a nice breakfast!"

"It's a Saturday" Larena moaned groggily looking over at her alarm clock, the numbers 8:37 flashed infront of her face "since when are you even awake before 12?"

"The train leaves at eleven... _come on!_" Melena said, still shaking her

"If I come will you leave me alone?" Larena asked grumpily rolling over to face Melena

Melena zipped her lips closed then jumped up to get ready

...

"I can't believe your leaving" Larena began as the girls waited for their meals at the local café "I mean, I know you told me a week ago, but it didn't really feel real until today"

Melena noticed the sad look in Larena's eyes "I'm not going forever" she reminded her, grabbing hold of her hand "I'll be back before you know it she said with a smile

"You better!" Larena replied, smiling back at her "I think Nessa's started having a thing for Frexspar, she's trying so hard to get into the popular crowd that she's completely ignoring me!" Larena looked sad for a while before looking back at Melena humourously "and besides who's going to tease me about Highmuster and my tiny undies?" the two erupted with laughter

Melena looked at Larena for a moment as if debating something in her head "I have something for you" she said with a smile

"For me?"

"I was going to save it for when I leave but I want you to have it now!"

Larena got excited and started jumping up and down in her seat "Oooooh, what is it? what is it? what is it?" she asked beaming

Melena scurried through her purse until she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a pink flower hair clip and handed it to Larena "I bought it when we went shopping and you were pretty much drooling over it" Melena explained

"Oh my Oz, thank you!" Larena said, her eyes full of awe and tears, she blinked back her tears and clipped the flower into her hair "do I look like a supermodel?" she asked in a diva like voice, pouting her lips, laughter consumed their table once more

"Melena?" Frex said standing beside their table

"Ugh, Frex, go away!" Melena said with an angry expression on her face "can I not enjoy my last day molestation free?"

"I wanted to apologies" Frex began "for everything... could we speak in private"

Melena lulled over Frex's request for a while and then turned to Larena "I'm sorry" she said "I'll be back in five minutes top"

"It's okay" she said with a weak smile before turning her sight to Frex, if looks could kill Frex would be unidentifiable

...

"So" Melena started as soon as the pair were outside "what is it you want to say to me"

Frex looked to the ground "Melena, as soon as I saw you I knew you were different. It was stupid of me to try and use my old _sleazy_ techniques to try get you. I know you hate me, to be honest; I hate myself! and I just- I don't want you to leave today and always think of me as an ass hole because- I only did the things I did because I love you"

Melena looked at Frex with pity "I forgive you" she said laying a hand on his shoulder

He looked up at her shocked "Really?"

she smiled at the Munchkin "Of course I do" she said before leaning in and kissing his cheek "you're a good guy Frex, you've just done some not so good things"

Frex smiled at her then started hurriedly fishing around in his backpack "I got you a going away gift" he said, finding what it was he had been looking for "I know it's a bit daft, but it's the only thing I knew you liked"

Melena chuckled as Frex held out a bottle of ice tea "thank you" she said with a smile "but I have to go back inside now, I promised Larena I wouldn't be out here long"

...

"Hey gorgeous" Oscar said, leaning in to kiss Melena's cheek, she pulled away and his look shifted into one of confusion "What's wrong?" he asked

"I-I can't go with you Oscar" Melena said sympathetically

Oscars eyes grew desperate "Why?" he asked on the verge of tears "What have I done? What changed?"

"I- love someone else... I'm sorry Oscar, I really am"

"Who? who is it?" Oscar was shouting now, tears streaming down his face

"I don't think I should te-"

"Tell me!"

Melena looked at him with pity "It's Frexspar Thropp"

...

The class watched as Melena ran after Oscar "Alright class" Professor Owler said "let's turn our attention back to the lesson. Today, we will learn how to make a love potion."

Frex turned to the page with the recipe with glee, there was one part his eyes skimmed past though

_This potion's effect will only last five years._

**EeK, you guys are going to hate me :o don't forget to review xo**


End file.
